YARDSALE love (:
by KoreanSwagger
Summary: YAOI. ONESHOT. LOVE. ICHIGOxTOSHIRO. Toshiro and Ichigo have a Yardsale...


WARNING: This contains excessive amounts of Yaoi goodness.(boyxboy)

Contains smut, lemon, and one-shot.

KoreanSwagger: Yay! I'm finally writing a one-shot. This one-shot is between Ichigo and Toshiro from the anime "BLEACH".

Toshiro: Why did you introduce me second?

KoreanSwagger: Because the Seme comes first. (no pun intended)

Ichigo: Told you I would be Seme. Hope you like furry handcuffs.

Toshiro: *whimper* I-I-Iiichigo…. Please be gentle…

Ichigo: Of course my little angel. *evil laugh*

Toshiro: *runs and hides*

KoreanSwagger: Well, that ended well….. I do not own "Bleach" or the characters that I am using. By the way, I am all for constructive criticism. Throw it at me! Let me taste the rainbow! YAYA!

Ichigo: You and your obsession with Skittles…*Facepalm*

KoreanSwagger: I can't help it! They are so good!

"It is so hot out here!" Ichigo proclaimed in a 'such-a-drama-king way'.

"You're the one who wanted to do a yardsale!" Toshiro explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't know It would be this hot…. Why is it so hot?"

"It's summer.. But you're right, it is really hot. I'm going to go get the fan, okay?" Toshiro left the carport and made his way to the house. *Sigh* 'It is so hot, why did Ichigo make me do this with him. I want to take a shower.' Toshiro grabbed the fan and got an extension cord. He made his way back to the carport and stopped in his tracks. In front of him was Ichigo, his naked back shimmering with the thin layer of sweat.

Ichigo turned around and scratched the back of his neck, "It got really hot while you were gone and I took off my shirt…" Toshiro just stood still and stared at Ichigo's toned chest.. Feeling a hard bump forming in his lower regions, he quickly blushed and turned to plug the fan into the extension cord. 'He's so innocent, blushing because he saw my chest' Ichigo smirked.

"I-I uh, need to go to the bathroom.." Toshiro began to blush more as he made his way to the door, his lump growing ever more bigger. He closed the door to the bathroom and pulled his pants and boxers down enough to release the hot organ. He slowly stroked it panting softly. "ah ah, I-I-Ichigo…." Unaware that Ichigo had made his way into the house and was behind the bathroom door. Toshiro began to pant harder…."AH AH aah… Ichigo…more! Harder! Faster! Ah ah." Feeling the stir in his stomach, he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and placed it over the head of his erect organ. "AHH! ICHIGO!" he cried releasing his white sticky substance from his member. Toshiro cleaned up and washed his hands, sighing quietly knowing that it was not Ichigo's hand that had made him feel in utter ecstasy.

Outside the bathroom, Ichigo was trying to clean off his hand and get himself situated having jacked off to the sound of Toshiro's lovely voice, imagining what he would have been doing to make those sounds erupt. Ichigo made his way out of the house before Toshiro exited the bathroom. Toshiro sat back down in his chair watching over the items set out for sale. "Were there any customers while I was gone?" he asked with a light dust of pink still on his cheeks. "Uhh, no, no one came…" coughing at his remark after thinking about it.. 'except me outside of the bathroom listening to you moan my name.' he thought to himself.

"Toshiro, do you want to put this stuff away and try again in about a month or something when it cools down? We only made $15. It is too hot, no one is out…"

"Yeah, let me go get the boxes…" They began to load the items into the boxes and carry the boxes to the small shed that held the 'for sale' items.

After everything was put away, they made there way to the house with the intention to take a shower and lazy around the house with fans on their faces. "I really want to take a shower.." Toshiro said. " You can go first, Toshiro, I can wait and go after you." "we could umm.. Take one together… You know, to save water and so neither of us would have to sweat out here while the other is cooling off…" " Yeah, let's do that, I am really sweaty.." Ichigo smirked to himself thinking about how he could take Toshiro in the shower…

They made their way to the bathroom and began to strip the remaining clothes off. Toshiro was removing his shirt whereas Ichigo had only his pants and boxers to remove. "I'll start the water, hot or cold?"

"Okay, umm, whatever you are comfortable with.." Toshiro said with light specks of his blush along his cheek. They stepped into the tub and allowed the water to fall on their bodies. Ichigo began lathering a washcloth with body wash and asked Toshiro if he wanted him to wash his back.

"Uh, Okay, yes, thank you.." Ichigo began to scrub lightly on Toshiro's shoulders and made his way down to the middle of his back making small circular motions. Toshiro let out a small moan and then blushed realizing what he had done. Ichigo lowered his head and wrapped his arms around the front of the Toshiro. He began to lick the shell of the younger boy's ear.. "Ichigo what are you….mmph." Ichigo turned Toshiro around and placed his warm yearning lips on the younger's. "Mmmhh….Ahh, ahh..Ichigo." Ichigo began to suck and nip on Toshiro's neck. Toshiro couldn't contain his voice and began to moan and whimper loudly.. "ahh, Ichigo… please…" "What is it? What do you need? Tell me so I can give it to you.." "Please put it inside me…" Ichigo gasped from the question that escaped the younger boy's mouth…"A-are you sure you want to do this, Toshiro?" "P-please, Ichigo. I need you to fill me. Please.." "Okay."

Ichigo sat on the egde of the tub and sat Toshiro on his lap and began to coat his fingers with the cold body wash. "Are you ready?" Toshiro nodded his head waiting for the intrusion. Ichigo softly went around the puckered hole and began to massage the outside before pushing one finger in. Toshiro squirmed because of the odd feeling. "Am I hurting you?" "No, please hurry…" Ichigo began to ease the second finger in and started to glide his fingers in and out the tight entrance. Curling his fingers and stretching the opening, Toshiro cried out informing Ichigo that he had hit his prostate. "Ha-Harder, please…" Ichigo pushed his third finger in and began to abuse the younger boys' sweet spot…"AHH, Ahh, it feels so good, Ichigo!" Toshiro wimpered at the loss of heat when Ichigo removed his fingers.. "Toshiro, I'm going to put it in now, okay?" Toshiro nodded and Ichigo began to press the tip of his leaking, erect member into the prepared hole. Toshiro began to claw at Ichigo's back. "Do it." At Toshiro's command, Ichigo pushed his hole member deep inside him.. Tears leaked out of the corner of the young boy's eyes. Ichigo tried to control the urge to thrust non stop into the sweet angel like boy. After what seemed like a lifetime, Toshiro began to move his hips. Taking it as a sign to begin, Ichigo began to push in and out of the tight hole. "Uhnn, Toshiro, you are so tight!" Toshiro moaned loudly and started to pant hard. "Please, Ichigo, faster." Ichigo obeyed and began to thrust profusely into Toshiro. "Ahh! Harder! F-F-Fasterr!' 'PLease more!" feeling a stirring in his stomach, Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's leaking member causing the small boy to gasp. He began to pump it roughly wanting the small uke to come first…

Toshiro, I- I'm going to come…." "Me too." Ichigo began to grunt pushing his member un-rhythm-ly into Toshiro's entrance.. "AAhh, Ahh, ICHIGO!" Toshiro released his white substance on the shower wall and in Ichigo's hand. Feeling the tightness and continuing to thrust, Ichigo came inside the tightening passage. "To-SHIRO!" When the two boys began to relax, Ichigo softly cupped Toshiro's chin and kissed him sweetly on his bruised lips. Toshiro began to feel sleep overcoming him. Ichigo held him and cleaned him. After they had dried, Ichigo carried the drowsy boy to the bed and laid him atop the light blue comforter and laid beside him, tucking him into his side, he kissed the boy's head and whispered "I love you." before dozing off into the sweet subconscious world called dreams.

Holy Canoli,

I never thought I had this is me…Turns out I did. (:

Toshiro: I really like this one…

Ichigo: Me too… but I was sad because I didn't get to use my pink fluffy hand cuffs. ):

Toshiro: *whimpers* I thought it was really wonderful….

I would like to thank you, readers, for well, reading. (: Please review, follow, favourite, etc. (:

If anyone could help me with my profile… I don't know how to upload more CHAPTERS. I can upload stories, I just don't know how to upload the next chapters… Any help would be appreciated.

~KoreanSwagger-kun. (lol.)


End file.
